


Filled With Promise

by LemonadeRenegade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sexy Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeRenegade/pseuds/LemonadeRenegade
Summary: Breathing hard, Derek grabs at Stiles’ waist as they both settle into a comfortable sleeping position. Still coming down from their most recent orgasm, covered in sweat and other body fluids, they tangle their legs together and prepare for sleep.





	Filled With Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot that came to me while I should’ve been sleeping. It’s not quite smut, but it’s heading there. 
> 
> As always thank you to every single one of you majestic mofos who takes the time to read, comment and/or kudos. :D

Breathing hard, Derek grabs at Stiles’ waist as they both settle into a comfortable sleeping position. Still coming down from their most recent orgasm, covered in sweat and other body fluids, they tangle their legs together and Derek sighs loudly. 

“I think I’m dead. I’m definitely swearing off sex for a while to properly recover.” He feels Stiles’ smile against his shoulder at the blatant lie.

They nap. 

Derek wakes just a couple of hours later to a sleepy snuffle in his ear and smiles softly at his husband. Stiles’ pale skin glows under the moonlight, the scattering of moles across his face and back the most breathtaking constellation he’s ever laid eyes on. He traces a fingertip over the curve of Stiles’ naked hip, strokes his inner thigh, and kisses the long expanse of that stunning neck. 

“Well that celibacy didn’t last long.” Stiles whispers as he moves his head back to give Derek better access to his neck.

“Hush,” the older man says as he huffs out a breath against Stiles’ throat. “If you weren’t so goddamn sexy it wouldn’t be a problem. You’re so fucking beautiful, so perfect. You were made for me. Everything about you, your scent, your skin, your warmth, you drive me crazy.” He licks under his mate’s ear as he moves his hand to palm that perfect ass before moving back a little to look Stiles in the face.

God, those ridiculously long eyelashes even look kissable. Derek just wants to kiss, and lick, and eat this man whole. 

“I love you too, Der.” Stiles surges forward and kisses Derek passionately, grabbing at his broad shoulders and pulling him somehow even closer. 

Once again they fall into each other's embrace, and not for the first time, Derek feels a contentment he never thought possible. He loves, and is loved, and the future is filled with promise.

  
  



End file.
